The Union of Faery
by LSPScooter
Summary: Inspired by the conversation between Meghan and Ash on page 136 from The Iron King   Meg  "No life debt, or having to become your wife, right?"  Ash  "Not unless our sires made a deal without our knowledge."  AU and a little OCC
1. A Hunting We Shall Go

**A/N: This idea came to me while reading The Iron King during Elysium when the chimera attacks. Meghan asks Ash, "No life debt, or having to become your wife, right?" (Ash) "Not unless our sires made a deal without our knowledge." (pg 136) His response got me thinking, what if Mab and Oberon did make a deal for them to marry, but for a different reason. Also, in this story, Meghan did not grow up in the human world, but Puck is still her best friend. I obviously do not own the Iron Fey series (Julie Kagawa does!) Enjoy:**

Meghan Chase, the half-blood princess of the Seelie Court, was lounging on moss covered settee with her eyes close and her right hand lazily drawing circles in the dirt. The noise of someone approaching awoke Meghan and she opened her eyes to find Puck, the court jester and her best friend, looking down at her.

"How was your nap, Princess?" he asked with his signature smirk.

"It was nice, and there is nothing like a good rest to put one in the mood for a hunt. What do you say to a trip to the wyldwood?"

"I say what are we waiting for? I'll go see to the preparations" and Puck quickly transformed into a raven and flew away. Meghan sighed with content and lay back down, but was interrupted by a dark shadow blocking the warm sun from her face. This time it was her father, King Oberon, who was looking down at her. Meghan quickly rose to her feet and curtsied to the Seelie king.

"Father…"

"Relax Daughter and sit down. I have many things to discuss with you." So, Meghan sat down and the king sat on the opposite end of the settee. "As you know, you are my only living offspring, though you are only half fey, you are still of my blood and therefore my heir. As a princess, your first duty is to your monarch and to your court and yourself second. I want your word that you will uphold that duty no matter what I ask of you."

"I promise father" Meghan said and averted eyes to stare at her feet.

"I'm glad to see you and Goodfellow get along well. I like him despite all the trouble he causes."

"Yes, he is my best friend and in fact we are about to go hunting in the wyldwood." Oberon wished best of luck in her hunt and left. Puck returned right after her father's departure.

"So, what did King Pointy Ears have to say?"

"Oh nothing, just reminding me of my sacred princess duties, but I don't know why he would take the trouble to find me just to tell me something I already know." Meghan looked at Puck and saw a flicker of an emotion she could not place, but it quickly disappeared when he smiled broadly.

"Come on, Princess, let's go hunt!"

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Tall, Dark, and Icy

**A/N: Ok so here is the second chapter. Again I don't own the Iron Fey; I wish I did cuz that would mean that I actually have creative writing skills! Also school starting so I won't be able to update as much**

_In the Wyldwood:_

Like all faeries, Meghan loved to hunt. Though she might not be very good at setting up traps or tracking large game, she could shoot a squirrel with a bow and arrow from a mile away. However, if you were to ask her to gut and skin said squirrel, you would find her running away from you. But that's why she has Puck; she kills the animals, he cleans them, and together they talk their minds freely without the scrutiny of the court. But most of the time they talked about nothing of importance.

"Puck, will you tell me again about the time you were ordered to give Titania a love potion? I find it such a funny story and it's my favorite. I still can't believe you did it!"

"Well, believe it Princess cuz that little prank was pure genius on my part. So, it all started"— Puck stopped suddenly and started scanning the area. Meghan had heard the noise too and she started to scan for the source of the noise, but she didn't have long pinpoint it until Puck grabbed her and forced her to run with him.

"Puck" she began, but he was to focused in running to hear her. So, she tried again, this time yelling, "PUCK! WHAT'S WRONG? WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Puck stopped and turned on her, "shhh, Princess, do you want him to find us?"

"Him? Who's him and why is he chasing us?"

"I have no time to explain, but we go to run before…" he broke off again and shivered. Meghan felt the unnaturally cold breeze; it was so cold she was sure it could freeze her to the ground where she was standing.

"Too late he found you" a deep, melodic voice that sounded like it came from directly behind her. Meghan turns around to come face to face with no other than a Winter Fey and by the looks of it, a Prince. He was tall, had a handsome face with black hair and silver eyes. Truthfully, if he wasn't an Unseelie prince, Meghan would totally date him.

"Well, if it isn't Oberon's infamous half-blood princess. It would seem that he is not too concerned with your safety in the wyldwood, otherwise he wouldn't have let you go with the cowardly Goodfellow." He smirked and Meghan glared back at him.

"For your information, my father does care about my safety and that is why he left me with Puck."

"Really, then where is your brave Puck?" he smirked and Meghan glared and she was about to retort his statement, but when his words sunk in, she looked around and realized that Puck really had abandoned her.

"None the less, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself with or without Puck, and if I were you I wouldn't try anything because my father will hear of it and your head will become his new prized mantle piece!"

"You have nothing to fear from me Princess; I wouldn't try anything that would evoke the anger of the Seelie Court, especially since it is almost the Elysium. Now, if you would excuse me, I have a coward to hunt" and with swift bow, he left, leaving Meghan all alone and somewhat embarrassed. It was moments like this when Meghan wanted nothing more than to punch Puck in the face for all his fickleness.

Alright that's the end of chapter 2. 3 might be on its way, we'll see. So review or favorite, make me feel loved!


	3. The Three Talks

**A/N: Ok Chapter 3! I think I'm going to start picking up the pace from here on out otherwise this could end up being really long and no one wants that. And FYI, I still don't own The Iron Fey Series, Julie Kagawa does.**

_In the Summer Court:_

After about an hour's worth of trekking through the Wyldwood, Meghan finally made it home. Still fuming from Puck's abandonment, the princess did not stop to acknowledge the many bows and greetings from her subjects, but went straight to Puck's house. When she got there, she found him sitting in the garden in front of the cottage while nonchalantly eating an apple.

"Hi Princess, how's—"

Meghan's death glare cut him off, "How's it going? Well, besides having to cover while you were fleeing with the tail in between your legs and ultimately embarrassing myself in front of an Unseelie prince, pretty well. How about you?"

"Ouch the sarcasm hurts, Princess, but I suppose I deserved that. So, was your conversation with His Iciness really that horrible?" Meghan looked at him and saw him wearing his signature grin and with it all her anger disappeared, and she recanted her experience to him. "Puck, why did you run away from him? I know that we don't get along with the Winter Fey, but I've never seen a Summer Fey run away like you did today. How did you even know he was planning on harming us?"

"He wasn't going to do _us_ harm, just me. I know this will be hard to believe, but long ago I used to be best friends with him and his lady love, Ariella. However, one fatal hunting trip, Ariella died, which was partly my fault." At this news Meghan's eyes opened wide and she was about to ask how, when Puck continued, "It was an accident; I didn't know that it was wyvern nest when she fell in and well we all know how no one survives wyvern poison. Anyway, on her deathbed he made a vow that he would kill me to avenge her death. So now you know all the gory details between me and Prince Ash." Meghan didn't know what to say, her best friend had just admitted all his deepest darkest secrets and nothing she could think of seemed appropriate, so she just ran up and hugged him. When Meghan was positive Puck was back to his normal prankster self, she asked, "So, the man that I met today was Prince Ash, the youngest Unseelie Prince?" Puck was about to answer her, but he was cut off by loud, powerful voice,

"Yes, and he is also your betrothed." Meghan spun around at the sound of her father's voice to find not only him, but also Titania. She was too shocked to answer, but luckily Puck voiced her mind for her, "What do you mean, _betrothed_?" He practically spit the last word out. "I thought it was against the law for Winter and Summer fey to be together?"

"In normal circumstances, you would be right Goodfellow, but desperate times call for desperate measures. As you two are probably not aware yet of the growing number of the unnatural Iron fey in the Nevernever because we had decided to keep it a secret. But the situation has changed and these fey can no longer be kept a secret, so Queen Mab and myself have come to the decision that the only hope to defeat these abominations and restore our home to its natural condition, the two courts must unite. But, we are also well aware of the tension between our subjects and how hard it would be for them to fight side by side with their natural rivals. Naturally, we came up with a solution to that problem. That solution is forming a marriage alliance between you and Prince Ash. Once you two are wed, you will be part of the other's court, meaning you will become a princess of Unseelie court and him a prince of the Seelie. This way the two courts will be united and the common fey will be under both courts' jurisdiction, and thus having to obey any royal fey. Lastly, it has been arranged for the two of you to be married on the Elysium."

Meghan stared at Oberon in disbelief; partially in what he just said, but also at how long he talked. She couldn't remember the last time he uttered more than a couple of sentences. However, Puck was much faster at recovering from Oberon's earth-shattering news and lashed out,

"So, you're telling me that Meghan has to get married to Prince Cold-Shoulder? Do you even know what such a union to a _creature_ like that will do to a life-loving girl like Meghan? How can you ask such a thing?"

"I can _demand_ such a thing because I am King and Meghan is still my subject. As a princess, she should know that she must make sacrifices to do her duty to her fey."

Meghan did not like the idea of an arranged marriage any more than Puck, but she did understand why she had too, "Don't worry Father, I will marry the Prince to unify the fey and hopefully save our home." Puck just looked at her with aghast, "Puck I have to do this, I don't like it anymore than you do, but I'm a princess and this is something I have to do." Puck grumbled something under his breath then transformed into a raven and flew away. Meghan looked at her father, who was looking at Titania, who then stepped forward. During Oberon's whole speech, the Summer Queen had remained silent.

"I will leave you alone with Titania because I know she has something to discuss with you." And with that, the great Summer King made his exit. Meghan now focused her attention on the Queen, a woman who did not bother to hide her scorn of the half-fey princess. Whatever she had to say, Meghan had a feeling she will not like hearing it.

"As you now know that you are to be married, the King has made it my duty to teach you all you need to know about being a married woman, especially being the wife to a royal fey." Meghan knew Titania was going to tell her something horrible, but she never thought she would be getting _the Talk_, especially from Titania of all people. Well, time wasn't on their side with the Elysium coming soon and she guessed Oberon couldn't think of anyone else to give her _the Talk_, but Titania. So, Meghan groaned and motioned for the Queen to start her lecture.

By the end of the night, Meghan had come to the conclusion that there is nothing more embarrassing than having to listen to Titania talk about the role of a royal wife.

**Wow. That was my longest chapter so far, I hoped you liked it. Meghan is a little OCC here because unlike in the books, she was raised in the Summer court so she had her whole life to accept that she is a faery princess and her duties, so I think she will know that she has to do it since her king demands it. But she doesn't have to like it! **


	4. The Union of Faery

**A/N: Chapter 4! Yay, anyway I don't own The Iron Fey Series, so that means I don't own Ash or Puck , but I do own Meghan's True Name. You'll understand when you read. **

_In Meghan's Bedchambers _

The night that Meghan has been dredging has finally arrived. The Elysium. The time when the two courts come together in peace to celebrate, sign accords, and now marry people off. Meghan stared at herself in the mirror, almost unrecognizable, with her golden hair braided with white flowers intertwined into it, and her lacey white dress made out of the finest spider silk that glimmered with glamour. Meghan truly looked like a Faery princess, even though she wanted to wear a green dress because it is her favorite color. She reasoned that if she was being forced to marry a complete stranger she should at least be able to wear her favorite color, but that request was denied because Lady Weaver wanted her to look the essence of innocence. Meghan didn't see why her looking innocent mattered, because if anything it shows how much she doesn't behave like the average Summer fey, who are notorious for playing tricks and being passionate and volatile. Speaking of tricks, it was original prankster, who interrupted her thoughts,

"Are you ready, Princess?" Meghan turned to look at best friend Puck and gave him a sad smile.

"No, but I don't really have a choice, do I?" Meghan rushed to his awaiting arms, "Oh, Puck I'm going to miss you when I have to go to his court. You're my closest friend and you always know how to make me smile when nothing else does." As part of the marriage agreement, the couple will stay at whatever court is in power, so since it is summer, they will remain Arcadia. But summer doesn't last forever and Meghan knows that soon enough she will have to venture into the heart of winter, Tir Na Nog.

"Don't worry Meghan, you'll be fine in the Winter court as long as don't show your emotions, which now that I think about it is pretty much impossible for a Summer Fey. Anyway, Prince Ash is an avid hunter and is rarely at court, so maybe if you pester him enough he'll take you with him." Meghan smiled at his solution,

"Like I said, Puck, You always know how to cheer me up." Just then Tansy came in to let them know that the king requested the princess's presence at court immediately, which translates into "Oberon wants you to stop sulking in your room and come down and so you can get married." Of course no fey would say anything so simple and crude. Meghan sighed,

"Alright, Puck, I guess I've been keeping everyone waiting and I don't want my fiancé to think that I'm standing him up." Puck let out a loud laugh,

"You make that seem like a bad thing cuz I doubt he's ever had to wait for a woman before!" And with that they left to go part take in the Elysium.

_Elysium_

As Meghan expected, the celebrations had already started, with both Summer and Winter fey dancing, drinking, and causing mischief. Meghan smiled, though she did not party as hard as most summer fey, she did enjoy watching them because their auras just glowed with life. Meghan took her seat to Oberon's left and Puck stood in between them, but then he soon left to go dance. Across the room she could see the Unseelie Court, she scanned the table, but she didn't see Prince Ash. _Where is he, did he stand __**me**__ up? _For some reason his absence was upsetting to her. However, a deep, familiar voice reassured her,

"You know, if you weren't sitting next to the King, I would not have recognized you. You do clean up well, Princess." Meghan bit her tongue so she wouldn't say anything she might regret because she was going to spend the rest of her existence with him and she didn't want him thinking her an idiot. She turned to look at him and asked him what he wanted from her.

"All want is a dance as is customary at the Elysium." Meghan agreed and let him lead her to the dance floor. As expected, the Prince was an excellent dancer and the two glided all around the room. Meghan caught her father's eye and he gave her an approving smile. Meghan looked up at her partner's face, it seemed that he has gotten even more handsome from the last time she saw him. She also noticed that he had a tiny stud in one of his ears, which was common among the fey. But what was weird was the fact she felt totally comfortable in his arms, like she was meant to be held by him. Which is odd because Summer and Winter are not supposed to be together, but this gave her hope for the future.

"So, since we are to be married in a couple of hours, don't you think we should get to know each other a little better?" Ash asked.

"I guess. Well, I know that you are the third son of Unseelie Court, you have two older brothers, you like to hunt and you're pretty good at it, you used to be best friends with Puck, and you used to be in love with a girl name Ariella until Puck screwed things up and accidentally got her killed. Oops, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that last part." Meghan mentally slapped herself when she saw Ash wince at the mention of his lost love.

"It's alright, it happen many years before you were even born. Did he tell you that you look like her?" Meghan shook her head, "That's what I thought. So, you know the basics about me. I bet you didn't know that I can juggle knives? It's a skill that I taught myself." Meghan smiled,

"Well, if being a prince fails you, you can always run away and join a circus and become a knife juggler!" Ash let out a low chuckle and a small smile. "So, what do you know about me?"

"I know that you are half-fey, sixteen years old, and the only living child of Oberon. I also know that you like to hunt with a bow and arrow, you're close to Goodfellow, and you favorite color is green." He smirked at Meghan's shocked expression,

"How do you know that my favorite color is green?"

"I have my sources and besides green would look good on you."

"Really, can I quote you on that because I'm always arguing with my dressmaker about making me green clothing. Like today, I wanted to wear a green dress, but they refused me because they wanted me to be the 'essence of innocence'." Ash laughed at Meghan's recount of her wardrobe troubles. "I hope that laugh is a sign that we can be friends?" Meghan asked.

"Yes, I would like to be friends, at least for now."

Meghan was about to ask what he meant by that, but was cut off by Oberon standing up, "My fellow subjects and the Unseelie Court, I welcome you to the Elysium. This year is special because it is also the marriage day for our Princess Meghan Chase and the Unseelie Prince Ash, and with their union the two courts of Faery will also be united. Now, if the couple will come with me, Queen Mab and I will conduct the ceremony, and then they will return to celebrate with all of you the union of Faery!" And with that the crowd went wild, but still parted for us as we made our way to the king.

_The Wedding Ceremony_

Oberon and Mab stood before us with expressionless faces. Oberon was the first to speak. He asked us to step forward and kneel, and then he tied my left wrist to Ash's right wrist. He then held out a golden goblet filled with sweet liquid, most likely a summer wine. He told us to face each other and with our unbound hand grab the stem of the goblet. It was Mab, who was the next to speak,

"Now, we want you to swear on your True Names and your lives, that you will remain loyal and faithful to each other, your birth courts and your new courts, and that you promise to keep the two courts united and strong, so we can defend ourselves against our new foe. Ash, my son, you go first."

Ash looked right into Meghan's eyes, his silver eyes meeting her blue ones, "I, Ashallyn'darkmyr Tallyn, third prince of the Unseelie Court, swear on my True Name and life that I will remain loyal and faithful to my wife, my courts, and monarchs until the day that my existence ends or I am released of my vows." His deep voice was smooth and musical; it made Meghan's heart speed up and her go weak in the knees. She would've collapsed if she was not connected to him. It was now her turn to take the vow,

"I, Shaylee'alfi Rhoswen, princess of the Seelie Court, swear on my True Name and life that I will remain loyal and faithful to my husband, my courts, and monarchs until the day that my existence ends or I am released of my vows." With the end of her vow, she and Ash both took a sip from the goblet and then Oberon declared that they were husband and wife. The two monarchs left the newlyweds, Oberon with a slight smile and Mab with a small frown possibly because her youngest son just got married and she did not wholly approve of the bride. The new couple remained behind, just staring at each other with a new awe. Ash gently stroked her cheek and Meghan closed her eyes.

"You're beautiful, and so soft and warm." Ash was still stroking her cheek, she open her eyes,

"You may kiss me, if you want, I mean I kind of want you to kiss me because I don't want our wedding night to be the first time I'm kissed and to do…" she blush at thought of what they are required to do when they retire for the night. Apparently, Mab and Oberon are taking no risks in this alliance and want their marriage to be properly consummated. With a finger under her chin, he lifted her head so she was looking into his eyes again and kissed her. It wasn't a chaste kiss either, but the kind that all girls dream about, including Meghan.

"You know, I wanted to kiss you when I first met you in the Wyldwood." Meghan blushed again.

"Come along wife, we have subjects waiting to celebrate our union with us." And together they went back to the party hand in hand.

**A/N: wow that was 3 pages and a bit. Also, I came up with Meg's true name by searching on a site that listed fairy names and their meanings, so I just took 3 that I liked and put them together. So review if you liked Meg and Ash's kiss and budding romance! (I know I did lol) Also, I don't know what faery wedding is like so i made that scene up. Thanks to Vampireluver23 for reviewing and helping with names!**


	5. New Experiences

**A/N: Chapter 5! So don't know when the next update will be because school started August 31 but it's going to really pick up soon. I obviously don't own the Iron Fey series. Oh and in case you didn't pick up on it, the italics in the paragraphs are Meghan's thoughts. Enjoy!**

_Meghan's Bedchamber:_

Once again Meghan was staring at herself in the mirror, but this time she was just clad in a simple night gown and her waist-length blonde hair was loose and brushed. She was replaying the night's events, from dancing with Ash to marrying him to being kissed by him. And to top it off, her emotions towards him are changing; she no longer considers him an acquaintance, but nor does she see him as a wholly as a friend. Friends don't kiss each other passionately and that's exactly what they did, and as Ash's friend, Meghan shouldn't want more kisses. _But technically we're more than friends, we're husband and wife, so is it ok to kiss each other?_ _I mean we're about to go and consummate our marriage which involves a lot more than kissing. _Meghan chuckled nervously to herself. _Yup, by the end of the night, I will no longer be a virgin and as Titania put it a "real woman". _There was a knock on the door and Tansy came in.

"Princess, it's time." And with that the two fey left.

_Hallway outside Ash and Meghan shared bedchambers:_

Meghan was waiting outside the door to her new room surrounded by noble fey of Seelie and Unseelie courts along with Oberon, Titania, Mab, and the other two Unseelie princes. _Correction, its Ash's room as well. _Ash arrived shortly with Puck trailing behind him. Puck walked up to Meghan and leaned in close to her face.

"Don't worry, Princess, I talked to the Ice Prince and told him that if he hurts you or forces you, he has me to deal with," whispered Puck. Meghan gave him a slight smile in response. Ash was the next to walk up to her. He bow to her and she curtsied back,

"Shall we go in, Wife?" Meghan nodded and together they went in.

_Inside the bedchamber:_

Meghan walked over to bed, sat down, and looked up at Ash, who was staring at her. He then walked over to a chair where he deposited the robe that he was wearing, so he was left in only a pair of linen pants. Ash walked over to bed and sat down as well. He turned to look at her,

"I won't force you to do anything, but what we have to do tonight is not in my power to stop. Please forgive me. Puck has explained to me how you have never…been with a man before." Meghan blushed profusely at the last statement. _I can't believe Puck would talk about that with him! The little traitor…_But Meghan couldn't finish that thought because Ash's lips were on hers and they were falling backwards onto the bed.

Sometime later, Meghan laid on her back staring up at the ceiling. Ash was true to his word and was gentle with her. It was not as awkward as she thought it was going to be, but it did hurt. _Ergh, when Titania said it will hurt the first time, I thought it was going to be like a sharp prick that went away. Well, it did for awhile,* hehe*, but now I'm sore._ She turned to Ash who was sleeping peacefully besides her, _well at least we got the deed over and done with and it wasn't __**all bad. **_Meghan snuggled into Ash, noticing the slight coolness of his body and drifted off to sleep.

**So yeah, the wedding night is over…it's going to start moving a little faster so we can get to winter and that's where it starts to get interesting! Please review and leave suggestions, cuz I might put them in the story if I like them enough! (I might not as well). Also, I do remember the unseelie princes' names but Meghan doesn't. Bye-bye**


	6. Summer lovin'

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the long wait. I hope the teaser helped. But I've just been either busy or tired (and now I'm getting sick ) and we've only been in school for like 3 weeks! Ok anyway, many of you have been asking or complaining about why I didn't include the details in Ash and Meghan's wedding night, well I just don't think I could've written it properly. However, if any of you feel like you could've written that scene better with the details, then I give you permission to rewrite that scene (and only that scene!)and you can post it if you want to. Just mention me somewhere in an author's note. And if you do take on the challenge (hey another challenge) please use correct spelling and grammar because I hate reading a fan-fic with spelling errors. (It's like nails on a chalk board and it totally turns me off of a story.) Ok sorry for that long author's note and as always I don't own the Iron Fey Series.**

_Arcadia:_

The days after the wedding night were uneventful and passed quickly. Meghan and Ash would spend time with each other every day, but what they did differed each day. One day they would talk about themselves, the other they would go hunting in the Wyldwood. Meghan even taught Ash a mortal game that she learned while visiting the human world with Puck. It's called Scrabble and each player spells words with the letter tiles they have in front of them. Meghan thought she could beat Ash, but turns out he's a real good speller. And of course she's spent a good deal of the time breaking up duels between Ash and Puck. However, the young couple hasn't done anything close to what they did on their wedding night. Meghan believed his lack of affections was due to him being a Winter fey, and she even felt bad about forcing him to spend time with her. But she didn't force him into this marriage and if they are going to make this union last, they are going to have to spend time with each other. But at least Meghan had Puck to keep her company when Ash off lurking somewhere. Though right now, Meghan was by herself in one of the many gardens, she was just lying on the ground, staring up at the sky. There were a couple of pixies buzzing around her; some singing, while others weaving flowers into her hair. Meghan was completely relaxed until a dark shadow blocked her view and all the buzzing pixies disappeared. She craned her neck to see who it was disturbing her rest. It was Ash.

"Oh, Ash what do you want? I thought you said you were busy and that you did—"

"Yes, I know what I said, but I need to talk to you right now. If I don't then I don't think I will be able to for a long time and it is important that I tell you this."

"Alright, sit down." Meghan patted grass besides her and Ash gracefully sat, "What do you want to tell me?"

"Wife…Meghan, I know that I have been neglectful towards you, don't object it's true, but I want you to know that it's not because I don't care for you it's just that I don't know how to express my feelings. I'm a Winter fey and we are taught from birth how to hide our emotions because they are a weakness that can be used against us. But that does not mean we don't have any emotions, we do, and right now I am very much in love with you."

Meghan just stared at him, wide-eyed and gaping mouth, "Y-y-you love me? But how can you, we hardly know each other, I mean yes we've spent a lot of time getting to know each other, but you don't strike me as the time of person to fall in love so quickly."

Ash looked a little sheepish, "You're right I'm not that kind of person, but that time in the Wyldwood wasn't the first time that I have seen you. I've actually seen you many times before that, but always from afar. You see, I was curious to know what Oberon's half-blood looked like and when I saw that you looked exactly like Ariella, I had to keep watching to see if you had the same personalities. You don't by the way, you're much more stubborn than see was, but that doesn't matter because I still love you. I guess you could call me your personal stalker."

Meghan looked at him, "I don't know whether I should be afraid that you've been stalking me for who knows how many years or be happy that you love me. I think I'll go with the latter."

Ash smiled, "Do you love me Meghan?" It was a simple question, but Meghan couldn't answer it right away, _Do I love him? What are my feelings towards him? I know I like him more than a friend and I am definitely attracted to him, but is that true love? No, I don't think it is, it's too soon, but it could become love if I let it._ "No, Ash I don't love you. I hardly know you, but I do have romantic feelings towards you that if given time I'm sure will blossom into love."

"So, there's hope then? That's fine I can settle with hope for now and as for time, we have plenty of that." Meghan nodded.

"But my feelings to you were not the only topic that I wanted to discuss with you. As you know, summer will be ending soon and winter will come into power, and as part of the agreement we will be moving to Tir Na Nog. When we are there, we cannot show any emotions towards each other, at least not in public, it would be frowned upon. Please, try your best to keep your emotions in check; I don't want people using them against you because I won't always be there to protect you."

"Ash, you don't have to worry about me. I may be a half-blood, but I am more than capable of defending myself, Puck made sure of that. As to keeping my emotions in control, well that will take some work, but I will try though I'm not making any guarantees." Ash smirked and started playing with her hair.

"Well then Wife, now that business is over, what do you want to do? We could play a rousing game of Scrabble."

Meghan groaned, "No, you always win when we play and I'm really not in the mood to lose again"

"I guess we can go with plan B." And before Meghan could ask what plan B was his lips were on hers and she was once again lying on the ground. The kiss was full passion, something that Meghan thought that Ash was incapable of just a few moments ago. She threaded her fingers through his hair and he did likewise. She was surprised by his boldness, but didn't get a chance to voice her opinion until he started kissing her neck area.

"My, my, Husband, you're being awfully affectionate. Aren't you afraid of getting caught showing your true emotions?" Meghan wanted that to sound coy, but it came out a little more breathy than she wanted, but that was because Ash had started nipping at her ear.

"Love, I don't give a damn about anyone else because right now it's just you and me." And it was at that moment that Meghan noticed the fervor in his eyes and his hand sliding up her leg underneath her dress.

"I kinda like this plan B, please don't stop." Ash grinned broadly at her and resumed his attack on her lips.

True to his word he didn't stop and they ended up making love for the rest of the day and night.

**So, who likes plan B? Anyway, just thought I'd let you know that Ash's last line was inspired by Rhett Butler's (from **_**Gone with the Wind**_**) most famous line ("Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn.") I hope you guys enjoyed that and I get more reviews because of it!**


	7. Into the Heart of Winter

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. Expect an update about once a week, probably on a Sunday, but that could change depending on my schedule. Also, I'm thinking about changing the way I write this fan-fiction from third person to first person. I'm going to try it out this chapter and you guys let me know which way you like better. Anyway, I don't own the Iron Fey, if I did, I would have a cope of Iron Knight and a happy girl right now, but I don't…**

_Somewhere in the Wyldwood:_

Ash and I are currently in a carriage on our way to Tir Na Nog for the Exchange, where Winter will come into full power and Summer will be at its weakest. Winter is always tough for me since I am only half fey, so I don't know how I am going to survive winter when I'll be spending it every year in Tir Na Nog. I'm just going to have to stay strong. However, I can't really complain because Ash had to stay in Arcadia during the summer and he didn't grumble at all, but I could see his discomfort in his eyes and feel it in his aura. But the one thing—person I should say—that I will miss the most is Puck. He and I have been nearly inseparable all my life and these last few weeks, I've barely seen him. I think he avoided me because he didn't want to come in contact with Ash's blade, but when I did see him alone, he seemed like he was somewhere else. According to the pixies, he has his eyes on a certain brown-haired sidhe who is one of Titania's handmaidens.

Of course he hasn't told me any of this and I really wanted to tell him to pursue her because I think they would make a great pair. Well, at least I won't have to worry about Puck being lonely, now I just have to worry about surviving the Unseelie Court. And as if reading my mind, Ash turns to me and gives me a reassuring smile and pulls me closer to him, but not too close because of the Scepter of Seasons. Right now, the Scepter of Seasons is still pulsing with Summer glamour, but as soon as it comes in contact with any of the royal Winter fey, it will start to radiate Winter glamour. And it would be disastrous if that happened before we got to Tir Na Nog. Having said that, I feel weak and tired like I haven't slept in days, opposite to what I should be feeling with the Scepter in my hands. I decided to give in to my lethargy. I placed the Scepter the seat across from me and snuggled into Ash, who wrapped me fully in his arms.

I awoke sometime later to Ash kissing me awake,

"Love, it's time to wake up, we're almost there," and if to prove his point a cold gust of wind blew through the carriage. I shivered, but Ash seemed to relax in it. I guess he is finally home, though I wouldn't exactly call the Unseelie Court friendly.

_In the Unseelie Court:_

Our carriage took us straight to the throne room, which was great for me because I wasn't looking forward to facing the bitter cold nor do I feel like I have enough energy to make the trek despite my little nap. _Jeez this is pathetic, I've only been in Tir Na Nog for five minutes and I'm already feeling its affects, I hope I rejuvenate or else I won't be leaving my bed for the whole winter! _The actual Exchange of power is simple, I hand Mab the Scepter of the Seasons and she holds it up, it changes power, and then she makes some declaration about winter being finally here. Then all the Winter fey party, and despite their reputation for being emotionless, they know how to party. Of course I stay close to Ash and once again, I am introduced to his older brothers, Sage and Rowan. I can clearly see the family resemblance between the three brothers, they all have black hair and light eyes, which I'm guessing they all, get from Mab. I wondered who their father was, but then thought about the kind of woman Mab was and guess she probably conjured them up with some kind of glamour. Out of the two older brothers, I like Sage the best partly because he isn't outwardly hostile to me as Rowan is and partly because he seems like an intelligent person, who I could have a casual conversation with if needed. As for Rowan, I think I'll just avoid him at all costs. I let out another yawn,

"Well, it seems like the little Summer wench is bored. I guess we're not as entertaining as our counterparts," Rowan sneered. Ash and I just glared at him. In my mind I was kicking him across the room where I hope he'll come in contact with some redcaps. I was about to voice my opinion of him, when Ash spoke up.

"I think Meghan is just feeling the effects of the changing of seasons. I'm going to take her to her room and I will retire for the night as well. Send my regards to the Queen." Together, Ash and I made our way pass Rowan (I made sure to kick him the shin) and out of the throne room.

_In Meghan's Room:_

The room that Ash brought me to was relatively plain, having only the necessities: a bed, an armoire, two tables, and three chairs. And it was freezing despite the blue fire burning in the fireplace.

"So, this is going to be your room for the duration of your stay. Feel free to decorate it however you like. My room is right next door if you need anything." I yawned again. Boy was I tired, I hope I'm not catching anything.

"I leave you now to get some rest."

"Wait Ash, do you think you could stay just to make sure no one comes in and murders me in my sleep?" Ok that was kind of a lie, but he didn't need to know that. I really just wanted the extra heat that his body would provide in the bed. Ash nodded and turned around so I could get ready for bed. I climbed into bed and burrowed under the blankets, and Ash crawled in besides me. I snuggled into him, trying to get comfortable and seeking any heat coming from his body.

"Why do I get the feeling you just wanted me to keep your bed warm." I was too tired to form any coherent reply, and I was soon asleep.

**Alright chapter 7 done. Does anyone else wonder who Ash/Rowan/Sage's father is or is that just me? I was thinking about asking Julie, but maybe we'll find out in Iron Knight. Also, my challenge from chapter 6 is still valid, so if you want to give it a shot go for it! **


	8. Life at court

**A/N: Alright, so here's chapter 8! Ok, so I saw the Iron Knight trailer and it is the best trailer for the whole series! (I wonder why they made it differently than the others…) Anyway, I was working on my chemistry project and was writing Fe, which is the symbol for the element iron for those who don't know, and I immediately thought of the word "fey." Then it reminded me of the Iron Fey. Gosh I really want that book so bad! The good thing is that it comes out on a Saturday, so I can read the entire day (hopefully)! Ok enough of my rambling; I don't own Iron Fey, on with the story. (Oh, I'm switching back to third person)**

_In Tir Na Nog, the Unseelie Court:_

Despite her initial fears, Meghan adjusted to living in the Unseelie Court. In fact it was quite easy; all she had to do was keep a straight face plastered on at all times and speak with a monotone voice. Sometimes the monotone would come out sounding robotic and Meghan couldn't help, but do the robot while she spoke. She thought it was funny. The Winter fey didn't understand her robotic antics and just gave her blank stares whenever she did it. But, they gave her that look (except the redcaps, they gave her a look that screamed, "I want to eat you") every time they saw her. Meghan dubbed it the "We don't like you, but we can't kill you because we're under oath, so we hope that by staring at you, you'll leave" look. But that's a mouthful, so she shortened it to "Get the fuck out" look. Besides the staring, Meghan also has to deal with Rowan, who is a royal pain in the ass. Unfortunately, kicking him in the shins is not an effective protective measure against Rowan anymore, so Meghan has to think on the spot of ways to express her irritation to him. Alas, he's caught on to her trying to hurt him, so Meghan normally just rants about him to Ash when they are alone in his room. She also found that throwing and yelling into pillows helps as well. Luckily, Rowan is the only intimidating fey she has to deal with on daily basis, since Queen Mab wants nothing to do with her.

However, the critical treatment of the Unseelie Court is not her only problem. As of late, Meghan has not been feeling too well. She has been getting enough sleep, yet she's exhausted at the end of the day, and she hasn't been doing anything strenuous. All she does is eat, sleep, and think of ways to kill Rowan without angering Mab. Ash was the only person who was concerned for Meghan's health. At first he thought her lethargy was due to her living in Tir Na Nog, but when her symptoms persisted, he worried.

"Meghan," Ash called as he knocked on her door. He got no response, so he tried again a little bit louder, "Meghan!" Again he got no response, but he heard a horrible retching sound and he took that has his permission to enter. And to his horror, he found Meghan sitting on her bed with her back to the door, throwing up into a porcelain pot.

"Meghan!" Ash ran over to her and started checking her for a fever and any other signs of illness.

"Ash, I'm fine. I've just been feeling a little sick lately, must be connected to my tiredness. And besides, I'm sure that it will go away once my body gets used to living in Tir Na Nog."

"Meghan, you're not fine. You're sick and don't try to pass this off as body adjusting because you've been here for weeks. You should be adjusted by now. I should have done this sooner, but I'm getting a healer because you need to be checked out."

Meghan tried to protest, but Ash cut her down, "No, Meghan, I'm serious. You need help and you're doing no one a favor by deny it."

"Fine, go get a healer, though I bet they'll tell you that this is nothing serious. Probably just a cold. Hehe, cold, get it? It's funny because we're in Tir Na Nog and it's always cold." Meghan stopped giggling at her pun when she saw Ash's stern expression.

"Meghan, I'm being serious here. For all we know you could be suffering from the affects of some poison that the Iron fey have managed to sneak into your food or something."

Meghan's face showed genuine worry, "Iron fey? Are they even strong enough to penetrate Tir Na Nog?"

Ash shook his head, "I don't think so, but their strength and numbers grows each day and each day the Nevernever weakens. It's only a matter of time before they realize that they can attack us in our homeland. That will be the day that the Nevernever dies."

Meghan sighed, "Alright then, I'll stop making jokes and you can go get the healer. Oh, and Ash when you go can you bring me back some Faery plums? I'm having a craving for them."

"But Meghan you just threw up and I don't think it would be wise for you to be eating anything especially faery plums. You know what they do to you and no way am I giving them to you in your sickly condition."

"Really, because that didn't stop you the other night, when we—"

"Yes, well I was drunk and you should've known better not to eat them."

"Oh, so now you think I'm stupid?"

"No, that's not what I meant—"

"Isn't it? Just go!" Meghan yelled as she angrily threw a pillow at Ash's head. He narrowly missed the missile and slid out the door.

He returned about a half hour later with the healer and a slice of a faery plum.

"Oh, Ash I knew you couldn't deny me!" Meghan beamed with happiness as she plucked the plum slice from his hand. Ash just mumbled under his breath something about women and their fickle emotions.

The healer that brought with him was very short. If you pictured one of dwarfs from Snow White, you got Healer Elfie. He was a dwarf with a pale-blue tinge to his skin, with wrinkles and snow white hair. He motioned for Ash to leave the room so he could examine his patient. His conducted a series of tests, most of them involved him blowing some kind of powder on Meghan or checking her vitals. He asked a series of questions ranging from what her favorite food was to her hobbies. He then left to them room to go and discuss his prognosis with Ash.

Ash stopped mid-stride in his pacing when he saw the dwarf walk out the door, "Have you figured out what is wrong with her?"

"Almost, I just have a couple of questions to ask you." He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses like he was getting ready to read some list. Are you aware of any men that she might have any intimate relationships with?"

"What do you mean by that? She was naïve in the ways of men before our wedding night, I can attest to that!"

"Oh alright then, next question: Do you know or suspect her of having any relationships with other people while being married?"

"Are you asking me if Meghan has been cheating on me? How dare you insult my wife and princess of this court, to which you took an oath to serve loyally! Be thankful that I won't cut you down where you stand because you have information that I need! As for your question, no she has been utterly loving and faithful towards me."

"I see. Well, that clears everything up. I am certain I know what ails the princess."

"You are?" Ash perked up, "Well, what is it? Is it deadly? Can it be treated? Is it contagious?"

"Well, it can be deadly if complications arise, but other than that no it's not lethal. It can be treated, but the princess is passed the stage for 'treatment'". Ash paled at the thought, "But don't worry if I monitor her health, she'll be fine."

"But is it contagious?"

"No, not in the way that you're thinking of, but its affects will spread and affect everyone in the Nevernever, I'm sure of it."

"Then, I must tell the Queen of this news, but what exactly ails the princess?"

"Well, you see Prince Ash, she's—"

**Le gasp, a cliffy! Hehe. I hate cliffhangers, but I had to do it, my writer senses told me too. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **


	9. Surprise!

**A/N: two chapters in one week! Yeah, don't get used to it, I just have spare time on my hands and have the energy to write. I realized today that Iron Knight doesn't come out until October 25, which is a Tuesday (my busiest day). I thought it came out on October 15, but I realized that is the day that I take the PSATs. A common error…Anyway I don't own the Iron Fey Series.**

_Previously in, the Union of Faery: _

"Then, I must tell the Queen of this news, but what exactly ails the princess?"

"Well, you see Prince Ash, she's—"

* * *

><p><em>In a hallway outside Meghan's bedroom:<em>

"Pregnant."

Ash blankly stared at the dwarf healer, unable to comprehend what he had just said,

"She's pre-pregnant, but how?"

"Well, you see my Prince, when a male fey and a female fey come together in an intimate way…"

"No, I know how children are made, but I meant was how is this possible? I thought Winter and Summer fey could not procreate together." Ash said through gritted teeth. The healer sighed again,

"Really Sire, I would've thought you knew better. Of course Winter and Summer can procreate, you just don't hear about it because it is—or was shunned for the two to be together. Anyway, normally when a fey child is born of the two courts it can weld both winter and summer glamour, but because Meghan is only half Summer, I think the child will be more Unseelie than Seelie, but we'll see in about seven months. Did I mention she's about two months along?" Ash shook his head, but the facts were starting to make sense and once again he was back to being his logical self. He noticed the healer was adjusting his glasses again and shifting his weight from one foot to the other, like he was itching to leave.

"You may leave, your work here is done, but you must promise that you will not tell anyone about Meghan's current condition until I have informed Queen Mab. If you do, I will personally sever your head from your shoulders." And with that Ash dismisses the harried healer. Ash turned to face Meghan's bedroom door, he paused before he opened it and sighed. He opened it and walked in.

* * *

><p>He found Meghan lying on her back on the bed, red in the face and giggling. Ash cleared his throat and Meghan turned to look at him and burst into another fit of giggles.<p>

"I knew I shouldn't have given you that slice of faery plum. You really can't handle it, especially in your condition." Meghan, still slightly giggling responded,

"What do you mean in 'my condition'? I am in no condition; the healer said I was perfectly fine."

"Did he now? Meghan you are perfectly fine _for your condition_. The healer didn't want to inform you of your current state of health until he could confirm it with me, which he did."

"Oh, did he now?" Meghan said, mimicking Ash, she was no longer laughing and her temper was flaring up, "And what, may I ask, is my _current state of health?" _Ash gulped and took a step back, but the changed his mind and sat next to her. He pulled her onto his lap and put a small smile on his face,

"My dear, our love has created the most wonderful joy in life, you're pregnant." Meghan just stared at him,

"Excuse me, could you repeat what you just said?"

"I said my love, that you are with child." Ash clarified for Meghan.

"Oh, that's what I thought you said." Meghan then slapped him across the face.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For impregnating me, I mean come on Ash couldn't you have waited, I don't know at least a century, before you decide to fertilize by eggs? At this rate we're going to have like twelve kids before the next decade comes." Ash winced,

"Well, it's not entirely my fault, I mean it takes two to tango if you know what I mean, and I believe it was you who was leading in our love dance. Anyway, I think it might also have to do with you being half human, I think human females are more fertile than fey, since they're mortal and have an actual need to reproduce. Besides, we won't necessarily have that many children if we just cut back on our night time activities." By this point, Meghan was standing up facing him with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping,

"Cut back on our night time activities? I like those activities because they are one of the few times that I actually get to see the real you and not some cold, Unseelie Prince. Next you're going to be suggesting we cut back on our morning and afternoon activities as well! If you are, you can find another wife because this one won't be sticking around. Seriously Ash, you get me pregnant and then suggest we cut back on our sex, don't you think your pushing my limits a little too far?" Meghan was almost to the point of yelling and Ash trying to soothe her.

"Love, calm down for the baby's sake and besides you don't want anyone to overhear us. You're right, what's done is done and it cannot be undone. We're just going to have to accept the fact that we're going to be parents in seven months…"

"Seven months?" Meghan yelled, "Thanks for telling me I was two months along."

"Uh, surprise?" Meghan just glare at him again,

"Well, I'm going to assume that since you are Mab's son and this child will technically be her grandchild, that she must be informed before the birth." Ash nodded his head

"Well, then you can be the one to tell her since you're not going to be going through hell for the next seven months. Have fun." Meghan said with sickly sweet smile. She walked over to him and patted his shoulder, and then left.

"Oh shit, I'm dead."

**Hehe poor Ash, well that's what you get for unprotected sex…I wonder who will kill him first, his wife or mother? Oh well, so review because that's what keeps me writing this story. **


	10. Emotionless?

**A/N: Had busy week and another one coming up! But anyway, here's chapter 10! Don't own the Iron fey series (If I did, I would have Iron Knight by now. I seriously want that book! So close, yet so far…)**

_Mab's Audience Room:_

One does not "pop-in" on a queen, especially a faery queen, but waits until summoned. The same rule implies to her sons. Even though Ash had some life-changing news, he still had to wait. And wait he did. Mab didn't grant him an audience until the equivalent of a month had passed by in Nevernever.

* * *

><p>Ash and Meghan were finally allowed to see Mab, not about what they wanted to discuss, but what she wanted to discuss. The giant ice covered oak doors parted and Ash walked in first with Meghan trailing behind him. Ash stopped a few feet in front of Mab's thrown. Mab was sitting sideways on it with her legs over one of the arms. She looked very comfortable despite the thrown being made entirely of ice.<p>

"My Queen," Ash said with a deep bow. Meghan, unsure of how to greet the ice queen gave her a small curtsy, and the latter gave her a hateful glare before turning to look at Ash.

"I have called you two here to clear up some rumors." One of Ash's eyebrows perked up and Meghan nervously looked at him.

"Rumors? What rumors have you been hearing about us because I have heard nothing out of the ordinary."

"What I have heard is of great concern to me and will change everything. I have heard that your wife is _with child_," Mab said through gritted teeth.

Meghan let out a small gasp at hearing the news, while Ash in all his Unseelie glory barely battered an eyelash.

"Who has been spreading this? They should be dealt with; if this gets spread around, who knows what danger…" Mab cut him off,

"Are these rumors true or false?"

"They are true. Meghan is expecting." He delivered the news with such a straight face and a flat voice, it was like he just told her that the world was about to end.

Meghan was still getting use to the emotionless Unseelie fey. However, unlike her son, Mab showed some surprise maybe even shock.

"She's pregnant? That's what I thought, but I wanted to hear it from your lips to confirm it. This changes everything. Of course we will have to inform Oberon of this because he has as much claim to this child as I do. And we will have to discuss what court the child shall reside in because I'm guessing it will be more Unseelie than Seelie…" at hearing this, Meghan spoke up for the first time,

"Isn't it obvious that the child will remain with his parents?"

"Don't be ridiculous. This child will go where he will be most useful. Of course, _you_ would not see the logic behind it because your emotions cloud your judgment like all Summer fey. But this child is also half Winter and I'll be damned if any descendent of mine is raised to be weak!"

This time Meghan returned the Queen's glare, "This child will also be half Summer and I don't think Oberon would want any descendent of his to grow up to be some impassive being!"

Meghan had let her temper show and she would have ranted more if Ash didn't give a warning glance.

Ever the mediator, Ash tries to calm the two women down by switching topics,

"I'm sure you have a lot to negotiate with Oberon, my Lady, but if you would be so kind as to tell me who has been spreading the rumors?"

Mab looked at her son, her remaining anger still visible in her eyes,

"Not one specific person is the originator of the rumors. People have been noticing a change in the Princess's behavior and appearance."

Now addressing Meghan, "If I were you, I would start wearing looser clothing if you want the pregnancy to remain private, which it probably won't no matter what you do. At least you'll feel a little more comfortable, if that is possible for a Summer fey to feel in this winter land."

Mab now addressing both, "You two may go now. I need to ponder over what to do with this new development."

With that Ash and Meghan left the room. As the great wooden doors closed, Ash turned to Meghan,

"You really showed your true feelings about us emotionless Unseelie fey. Is this what you think of me? I've I been a fool to trust your word that you would come to love me. I know understand why Winter and Summer aren't suppose to be together."

Ash's visage was full of hurt. Meghan could see he was barely holding himself together, and then the cold prince walked away to be alone.

"Ash, wait, that's…" But Meghan didn't get a chance to tell him because he was gone. Meghan in her fragile state fell to her knees crying.

* * *

><p>Meghan didn't see Ash for rest of the day. She heard from one of her attendants that he had left court, but said no word as to where he was going. The news of Ash's departure threw Meghan into an even greater depression than she was in before. She did not leave her bed and would not eat if she wasn't prompted to do so. Apparently, Mab had gotten word of her "destructive" behavior and in the unborn child's best interest; she had ordered the Princess to be watched.<p>

It seemed like weeks, but it was only days since he left, but he returned and as cold as ever. Though he had come back to court, he purposely ignored her. He would not talk to her and would avoid eye contact. Meghan had never felt so alienated in her life. She knew she had badly hurt him and wanted to apologize, but he wouldn't give her the time of day.

More days passed and Meghan now had a small bump. She wished that Ash was talking to her again. She was in her room like normal, so she was surprised when Ash came unannounced into her room. However, her surprise was short lived when she saw that Ash was still his bitter sulking self.

"I have some news wife that I think you would like to hear." She winced at his icy tone.

"Mab has changed the order of succession for the throne. I am now heir to the Unseelie Court, before my older brothers." Meghan looked confused,

"But why would she do that?"

"Because of the recent turn of events," he kept his stern tone, "I am now the best hope for the future of our court."

"Really? And how are your brothers taking this news?" Meghan asked. She was happy that Ash was finally talking to her again, though he was still keeping her at distance.

"Sage understands and is accepting of his demotion, but I'm afraid Rowan is going to do something rash in his rage. He really doesn't like the idea of being third-fourth in line now." Meghan gave a small smile,

"A Winter fey doing something _rash_? Now that's something I'd like to see."

"Yes, because according to you we have no emotions and—"

"Ash," Meghan tried to cut him off, but he kept talking. She tried again louder, but he didn't stop. So, she did the only thing that she knew would shut him up. Meghan ran up to him, flung her arms around him and kissed him right on the lips. Ash was thrown off guard by her sudden actions, but soon he was kissing her back. When they finally drew apart, Meghan looked into his eyes and saw that he was half way back to his old self.

"Ash, what I said in Mab's chamber doesn't apply to you because I know you have emotions; I see them every time we're together. I said what I said because I was upset and I wasn't thinking. And Ash, don't ever think that I don't love you because I can't go on without you. Promise me that you will never leave me again."

"I promise, my love, I'll never leave you."


	11. Cravings and threats

**A/N: Don't own the Iron Fey Series. And Measly, if you're reading this, you better have read the other chapters the preceded this one! (I'm on to you; read chapter one then skip to chapter ten tsk tsk ;-) ). Also, I've noticed that the Iron Fey fanfiction archive has gained like two stories. This is a good sign and I got really happy when I saw that it went from 51 to 53. But I think there should be more fanfics, so if you're current writing an Iron Fey fanfic, thank you, if not it would make me (and hopefully others) really happy if you did! **

**Last time on **_**The Union of Faery**_**: **

"_Ash, what I said in Mab's chamber doesn't apply to you because I know you have emotions; I see them every time we're together. I said what I said because I was upset and I wasn't thinking. And Ash, don't ever think that I don't love you because I can't go on without you. Promise me that you will never leave me again."_

"_I promise, my love, I'll never leave you." _

* * *

><p><em>Tir Na Nog, the Unseelie Court:<em>

Meghan was relieved that she and Ash had patched things up again. She cannot imagine what her life in the Unseelie Court would be like if she did not have his love and protection. Most likely it would be ten times worse than it is now.

Right now, all she has to deal with was the occasional brash, mischievous Winter fey who like to play tricks on her. For fey who don't like showing emotions, they really get a kick whenever Meghan releases her rage on one of their brethren.

In fact, she's been quite short tempered of late, probably because her hormones are all wacked up from the pregnancy. Not only is she more irritable, she also has these weird cravings. Like the other night she really wanted a pickle with peanut butter, but Ash refused to get for her because:

1) He thought it sounded disgusting, therefore it would taste horrible and she would yell at him for giving her crap to eat.

2) It probably wasn't healthy for the baby

3) It was the middle of the night and he didn't feel like getting out of bed, and when Meghan mentioned that he could just ask one of the servants to get it, he just grumbled and said,

4) That a servant might take the opportunity to poison the peanut buttered pickle or glamour one up out of who-knows-what.

5) She brought up the point that it was a rite of passage for a pregnant woman to have absurd food cravings. He replied that he wasn't giving her anything that could end up like the faery plum incident.

6) Even when she complained that she won't be able to sleep until she gets her pickle, he still wouldn't get her one. He just looked into her eyes and glamour her to sleep.

That was Ash's list of reasons (excuses) why he refused to get her any of her midnight cravings. Of course this night, Meghan was really hungry and what she was craving was not unusual at all. It even was healthy and would taste delicious to anyone who ate it.

What she desperately wanted at this moment was a watermelon. She turned on her side, so she was facing a slumbering Ash. She pondered for a moment of ways to wake him up, so he would be compliant to her wishes.

She began with the light caresses across his face and then light pecks. He stirred and opened his eyes,

"Meghan, love, what's the wrong? Why are you wakin' me up?"Sleep causing him to slur his words.

She continue her little shower of affections to keep him awake and in a good mood,

"Oh, nothing's wrong. Do I need an excuse to show my love towards my husband?"

Ash smile and pulled her into his arms, and began kissing her.

"No, you don't, but normally people do it reasonable hours."

Meghan looked at him,

"Ash, we're fey, we're supposed to be like the embodiment of "party animals", and we don't follow the mores of polite human society."

Ash shrugged, "True, but even fey like to sleep. However, if you insist…" He pulled her closer again, but she stopped him before he could begin kissing again.

"Well, Ash, if you really are adamant about us getting some shut eye, then could you do me this one tiny little favor?" She gave him the "puppy eyes" look.

He sighed and rolled his, "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like whatever is going to come out of your mouth?"

He looked at her and saw her doleful eyes, and he could not resist. (Hey, who can resist the power of the "puppy eyes"?)

"Well, what do you want, my love? Please keep it small, I don't have the energy to go tramping about the Wyldwood slaying dragons, so if that was what you had in mind, it's going to have to wait 'til morning."

"Oh, ha ha very funny, Ash; I see you've developed a sense of humor. It's a good thing I don't want you to do that. All I want you to do is bring me back a watermelon."

He just stared at her for a couple of moments until her words fully sunk into his brain.

"You want me to get you a _watermelon_? This is one of your cravings, isn't it? Oh, Meghan what am I ever going to do with you? Don't answer that, it was rhetorical. Anyway, you know I feel about your midnight snacks; do I have to remind you again?"

She cut him off, "No, you don't, but Ash this one is a normal food, it's healthy, it tastes yummy, and—"

"And it is unattainable in Tir Na Nog in the height of winter!"

"So, why should that matter? You're a prince, the heir to the Unseelie Court; send one of your minions to get one. And then we can share it; you, me, and the baby!"

He sighed again, "Meghan, do I really have to do this now? I'm sure the child will be fine if it never gets a taste of watermelon, I mean I've never eaten any and I turned out fine."

"Fine, if you won't do it for your family's happiness, then you leave me no choice. I really didn't want to do this, but your stubborn and lazy attitude has left me no choice. I won't give you or receive any kisses, sex, and anything in between until you get me that watermelon."

With that declaration, Meghan broke away from his embrace and got up from the bed. She wrapped herself in a shawl and started walking towards the door.

"You're not seriously cutting me off, are you?" There was genuine trepidation in Ash's voice.

"Watch me, Ash." She continued walking towards the door. Now she had her hand on the door knob and was about to turn it when she heard Ash mutter some profanity under his breath,

"Well, if you feel so strongly about watermelons, then I guess I'll have to obtain one for you."

She smiled broadly, jumped back unto bed, and hugged Ash.

"You've made me so happy, Ash. And you won't regret this; you'll love the taste and I'm sure the baby will too."

She heard him mutter something again that sounded like "he better", but she let it slide.

She continued hugging Ash for awhile and was beginning to wonder when he was going to get her that watermelon. When she looked up at his face, she saw that he had fallen asleep again.

She shook him awake and yelled his name right into his ear. He awoke with a jolt and slightly disoriented.

"I thought we agreed that you would get me that watermelon."

"We did, but you never specified that I had to get it for you tonight." He smiled smugly at her and she shot daggers at him with her eyes.

Still glaring at him, she hissed, "_Ash, if you want any more children or sex in the future, you better get out of this bed right now and get me that damn_ watermelon!"

Ash, being an intelligent young fey, jumped out of bed and hastily got dressed. He was out the door in less than a minute. Meghan satisfied that one of her midnight cravings would be soothed, fell into a peaceful sleep.

True to his word, Ash brought her a watermelon that night, and together they shared its bounty.

* * *

><p>The next day, Meghan found herself strolling around the "gardens" with Taiothin, a pouka that Ash had assigned to watch over her. Ever since Mab had change the order of succession, Ash had been worrying about Rowan lashing out at Meghan.<p>

Meghan having dealt with Rowan numerous of times, felt like she could take care of herself; he thought differently because of her current state.

Anyway, these gardens didn't have any flowers growing in them, and all of the trees and shrubbery were crystallized with ice. However, these gardens did contain all the frozen statues of Mab's enemies or fey who have fallen out of her favor.

The creatures inside were still alive, but they could not move or breathe. She shuddered at the thought of being incased in ice for eternity. The morbid statues held her attention, so she did not hear any one approach until he made himself known.

He made himself known by grabbing Taiothin from behind and throwing her into one of the statues. She was knocked unconscious and totally useless to Meghan. The latter having noticed her companion's absence turned around to come face to face with a psychotic looking Rowan.

Meghan looked at the immobile Taiothin and then back at Rowan,

"If you wanted to talk with me alone could've just asked, you didn't have hurt her!" She said angrily

"I could've, but I also wanted you to get my message."

"And your message is that you don't like poukas?"

He let out a dark chuckle, "I guess you didn't understand my message, _princess_."

"I guess no—"she was cut off when he lunged at her and grabbed her by the throat. His hands tighten around her neck like a python squeezing its pray to death.

"Now that I have your attention, let me tell you my message. Because of you, I am now last in line for the throne. Do you know how long I've been waiting to ascend? Centuries before you were even born! And now, you and your little _spawn_ have taken all of that away from me, but I have news for you; I don't go down without a fight!"

By this point, Meghan could barely hear Rowan's threats over the throbbing in her head, and it was getting harder for her to stay awake from the lack of oxygen. However, whether or not Rowan could sense that he was losing his audience, he released her from his death grip.

"Now, you Summer _wench_, this is what I want you to do. When you return to Arcadia, I want you to protest for your child to stay at the Seelie Court and for it to become Oberon's heir. Tell them that you will not have your child associated with the Unseelie Court and that Mab should change the order of succession, so I am the heir!" He let out a crazed laugh.

Meghan, still gasping from her near death experience rasped, "Now, why would I do a thing like that for you when you nearly killed me?"

He stopped laughing, "Wow, I knew you could be slow, but not stupid. Isn't it obvious? If you don't do what I want, I will kill you and your bastard!"

But before Meghan could even let out a cry of shock, Rowan had disappeared in a big gust of wind and snow.

Meghan was left there, frozen in place by what she had been told; should she do what he said or not? She brought out of her thoughts by Taiothin tapping her on the shoulder.

"Princess, did you see who attacked me—my goodness, princess, what happened to your neck?" Meghan realized that her neck was tender where Rowan had gripped her, meaning there was a bruise forming.

"Nothing happened that Prince Ash needs to know, Taiothin." The female pouka nodded and helped her mistress up. Meghan winced and doubled over when she felt a sharp pain shoot up from her abdomen.

"My Lady, I think it would be best if I were to take you a healer!" Meghan nodded again.

She looked up to the grey sky; she had made her decision.

**Whoo, what's she gonna do? **


	12. A Traitor?

**A/N: Short Chapter Cuz it's late, I'm tired, and this is kind of a filler chapter. Don't own the Iron Fey series.**

**Last time on ****The Union of Faery**: _She looked up to the grey sky; she had made her decision. _

* * *

><p><em>Tir Na Nog, the Healer's Quarters:<em>

After her little "rendezvous" with Rowan in the garden, Meghan now found herself in Healer Elfie's private quarters with Ash nervously pacing around the room.

The pain that she felt originally had increased by tenfold. It felt like her insides were being torn apart. She wanted nothing more to rip her intestines out, even as horrible as it sounds, it would stop her pain.

Well, at least she was warm underneath the thick, woolen blanket that the healer had placed on her to prevent her from getting hyperthermia.

Not only was she in pain, but she also had to deal with the embarrassment of Healer Elfie examining her. And to make matters even worse, Ash's constant pacing was driving her crazy.

"Ash for the love of the Nevernever, will you stop pacing, you're making want to claw my eyes out!"

"Sorry, Love," and he came to sit beside her.

Elfie, partially covered in blood, stopped his examination, and he did not look pleased. (Well, he never really did, but right now he really looked concerned.)

Ash was the first to speak up, "Healer, what is wrong? Is it the baby?"

The dwarf nodded his head, "Whatever caused the princess to experience so much trauma has affected the child. She has not miscarried yet, but the possibility of her doing so are still high. The chances of the child surviving are very slim and the chances of it being healthy even slimmer."

The couple took in the grave news in silence.

"When we will know if our child will live or not?" the scared mother asked.

"Within the next couple of hours, if the child is not miscarried, then it will live, but that's not saying much because it can still be a still born. In the mean time I want you to get some rest." This time it was the healer who used the glamour to put her to sleep.

"My prince, a word if you may," the two left the room.

* * *

><p>"Do you know who hurt the princess so badly?"<p>

Ash shook his head, "No, I do not. I asked her, but she will not tell me. All I know is that she and her companion went for a walk in the gardens and the next thing I know Meghan is being half-drag to you. Taiothin is no help because their attacker apparently threw her into a statue that knocked her out before she could get a good look at him."

"I think, my Lord, that this should brought to the Queen's attention. I have a feeling it was one of our own that attack the two women, and we may have a traitor among us. Whoever attacked her knew that she was expecting and how to hurt her, so baby is at risk as well."

"I agree, I will inform Mab of these events as soon as Meghan and the baby are stable again."

Healer Elfie nodded in agreement, "I must leave you two alone now because I have another patient to see. Good day."

He left and Ash went back into the room.

* * *

><p>He walked in to see Meghan sleeping peacefully, which brought a small smile to his face. He was stroking her small tummy, trying to feel any sign of life from the baby.<p>

He noticed that Meghan grimaced a little in her sleep, but he thought nothing of it.

**Just to let you know, I really don't much about miscarriages except what I learned in health class and movies, so sorry if it is not accurate. I know it's short, but I need to add more drama, otherwise it's too lovey-dovey. Having said that I get angry whenever I read a book or see a movie that doesn't have a happy ending, but I hate reading fanfics that are all fluff (unless they're humor). Weird, I know. Anyway, I'm glad to see that the archive for Iron Fey has increased, keep on writing, guys!**


	13. Meanwhile, in Arcadia

**A/N: So I've finished Iron Knight look 4 days to finish cuz I had to go to school and do homework , but I'm glad it took awhile to finish. Anyway, I am very pleased with how it ended; Julie really knows how to please her fans! But I'm not going to spoil anything in case you haven't read or finished it, but if you want to discuss it, feel free to pm me. **

_Arcadia, the Seelie Court:_

Many Seelie fey were missing the absence of their beloved princess, but Robin Goodfellow more so than anyone else. Robin, or Puck, was the closest person to Meghan, he knew everything about her. He also was once best friends with the third son of the Unseelie Court until Ash swore he would kill him after Ariella's death.

And it was because of his knowledge of the royal couple that kept him in constant anxiety. Though Prince Ash was not as cruel as his brothers, he was known for doing anything to please Mab. Puck just hoped the ice Queen didn't order him to do anything to Meghan.

Puck was interrupted by his train of thought when he heard someone approaching. He peaked through the leaves of the willow tree that he was perched on. He saw it was Briar Yewdancer, a sidhe handmaiden to Titania. She was one of the Summer Queen's favorite because of her dancing and singing skills. She also was known for her loyalty, compassion, and kindness.

The young fey had yet to realize that she was not alone, Puck was glad because it gave him time to study his intruder. She was wearing a ruby-red wrap dress that complemented her olive skin, dark brown hair, and brought out her green eyes.

Puck had always had a soft spot for the young Briar partly because she had a good sense of humor, and she always managed to calm the Queen down every time she threatened to turn Meghan into a hart.

Briar Yewdancer had stop walking and sat down underneath Puck's tree. She began to pick the wild flowers that grew near the trunk when she stopped and looked up.

A broad smile appeared on her face, "Is that the Great Prankster I see sitting in the willow above me?"

Puck leaped down and with a great flourish, bowed to the lady before him.

"I see that you have heard of me."

"Well, of course, who hasn't? Your fame is even greater than Oberon's!"

Puck let out a laugh, "Don't let King Pointy Ears hear you, or else he might turn you into a patch of briars!" he said, still smiling.

Briar starting laughing as well, her laugh was not the most musical of laughs, but it was genuine and uncensored.

"Now, what's a pretty, young fey doing near the border of the Wyldwood all by herself?" Puck asked.

"Queen Titania sent me; this is the only place where the…you know I've forgotten what flower she wanted me to pick. I wasn't really paying attention; I have a horrible habit of zoning out when she talks. I'm surprised she hasn't figured it out yet."

"I'll help you find your flower, since I don't want to see you suffer Titania's wrath."

He rubbed his chin like he was in deep thought, "Hmm, let's a flower that only grows near the border of the Wyldwood…Ah got it!" And he bent down to pluck a small red flower and he handed it to Briar.

"I believe her majesty was looking for this flower. You see it was—"

"Hit by Cupid's arrow and if placed on someone's eye lids, they will fall in love with the first creature they see. Didn't you use this flower on the Queen when she fell in love with that mortal with a donkey's head?"

Puck blushed and scratched his head nervously, "In my defense—"

She cut him off again, "No need to defend yourself, I thought it was pure genius."

This time Puck gave her a warm smile, "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

He pulled her off of the ground, gave her a quick peck on lips, and took her hand, "Come on, let's give this flower to the queen, and see if she remembers that midsummer night!"

The two fey ran off towards the palace, hand in hand, laughing with mirth.

* * *

><p>Turns out Titania did remember that prank that Puck pulled on her all those years ago, and she was not please to see the flower again. In fact they barely escaped without being turned into some kind of small mammal.<p>

Now they were hiding out in the Wyldwood, waiting for the queen to cool down or for Oberon to demand them back to court. The Summer fey pair was in no hurry. Briar was quite content to stay in the Wyldwood forever with Puck by her side.

The two had grown closer since the day that they meet by the willow tree. They would be even closer if one or both of them told the other of their true feelings; both were in love with the other, but neither was quite sure how to express it.

"Briar, what do you say to taking a little trip to Tir Na Nog?" Asked Puck one day, obviously bored with staying in one place.

"I would say that you're crazy, but knowing you, you are crazy and have an agenda. Why do you want to go to that cold land in the middle of winter when we are at our weakest?"

"Well, we could find the princess and cheer her up! She must be miserable in that place full of Winter fey. They have no sense of humor, if I was living there for six months, I would want to kill myself."

"That's you, but Princess Meghan knows her duty and isn't likely to shrink from it by ending her own life. Besides, I hear that she and Prince Ash are madly in love, and are expecting their first child!" Briar said gleefully.

Puck turned to look at the lady fey, "Now, where did you hear that?"

"I have my sources," she said with a coy smile and a giggle.

Puck shivered, "Wow, I just got a bad mental picture of Meghan and Ash doing…yeah it was an uncomfortable moment…"

This just made Briar laugh even more, but she stifled her laughs and hugged Puck to comfort him.

"I'm sorry I gave you that bad mental picture…"

"No, you're not," Puck mumbled from Briar's chest

"O.K. I'm not really sorry, but if you still want to go to Tir Na Nog..."

Puck burst from her arms and jumped three feet in the air, "Alright, let's go! Ooh, my brain is just bursting with all the pranks I can pull on the unsuspecting Unseelie fey!"

A mischievous grin formed on his face.

"Come, Lady Briar, we have mischief to make."

And once again, the two were off to cause trouble; the Faery version of Bonnie and Clyde.

**I thought Puck needed a lady friend ;-) Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this. Now, I'm going to go read another book because I need something to counteract my Iron Fey withdrawal. (It's awful; I haven't felt this way since I saw the last Harry Potter movie.) Also, it is currently snowing (I think Mab is taking wrath out on the east coast lol). **


	14. the inlaws come

**A/N: Another update, but why and how? Well, thanks to that nor'easter that we got over the weekend, I have no school because of power issues (and that means being without power and heat for 11 and half hours, and some people still don't have power). This also means that we only have 4 more snow days left before we have to start going to school on Saturdays and during vacation time. I don't know where any of you live, but I live in New England and we get snow in the winter, and we can easily get more than 4 snow days. It's going to be a long winter…Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. I think this story is coming to an end. I think there's going to be 2 more chapters left, but that could change. Oh, yeah I don't own the Iron Fey Series.**

Previously inThe Union of Faery_:_

_(Chapter 12): _

_He walked in to see Meghan sleeping peacefully, which brought a small smile to his face. He was stroking her small tummy, trying to feel any sign of life from the baby. _

_He noticed that Meghan grimaced a little in her sleep, but he thought nothing of it. _

_(Chapter 13): _

…_but if you still want to go to Tir Na Nog..."_

_Puck burst from her arms and jumped three feet in the air, "Alright, let's go! Ooh, my brain is just bursting with all the pranks I can pull on the unsuspecting Unseelie fey!"_

_A mischievous grin formed on his face._

"_Come, Lady Briar, we have mischief to make." _

_And once again, the two were off to cause trouble; the Faery version of Bonnie and Clyde._

* * *

><p><em>Tir Na Nog, the Unseelie Court: <em>

Meghan awoke from her nightmarish sleep. The whole time she had been sleeping, her mind had been replaying Rowan's threats over and over again. She had come to the decision that she would not adhere to his demands, yet she will not tell Ash until the time is right. The time will be right when she can think of a "battle plan" to trick Rowan and reveal him as a traitor with a minimum amount of bloodshed.

The door opened and Ash walked in carrying a tray of light breakfast items.

"Meghan, you're up, are you hungry?"

She nodded her vigorously, realizing how hungry she was. He placed the tray gently on her lap and she pounced on it like a starved animal.

"Careful, love, you have to take it easy. The healer says you're still in a fragile state." And Ash took the bread roll from her hand, and broke it into small pieces for her.

Meghan looked at Ash closely. She noticed that his hair was more unruly than normal and that he had bags under his eyes. His clothes were crumpled like he had slept in them.

She looked around the room and saw one of the chairs had a blanket on it, meaning that he had been watching over her the whole night.

However, their little breakfast was interrupted when two servants, a man and a woman, walked into the room. They both bowed and the male servant addressed Ash, "Prince Ash, there is someone that would like to talk to you. He says that he has important information regarding the welfare of the Winter Court. He is waiting in the library and urges you to hurry."

Ash got up. He turned to look at Meghan, "I'll be back soon my love, please rest up."

And he left.

But the two servants remained. The man smiled, "Hello, princess, did ya miss me?

"Miss you—"

There was a big puff of smoke and its wake it left a mischievous looking Robin Goodfellow and Lady Briar Yewdancer.

Meghan sat up in bed, "Puck! What are you doing here? How did you sneak pass the guards?"

He just grinned, "Really, princess, do have such little faith in me? I'm Robin Goodfellow, nothing can keep me out! Anyway, me and Briar are here to cheer you up."

"You angered Oberon again, didn't you?"

"Nooo—"

"Titania?"

Puck let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah, but our main reason for being here is to keep you company cuz apparently some women get depressed while they're pregnant. So, come on, princess, let's go paint the town red!"

He stuck out his hand for her to take, but she didn't.

"I can't, I have to stay in bed and rest for the baby's sake."

Puck scoffed, "Heh, you know I never would have taken ice boy to be one of those new fathers who are paranoid about everything."

"I'm not in bed under Ash's orders, but the healer's. I almost miscarried, so he has ordered bed rest until he thinks the baby has recovered."

Puck's grin fell and Briar came to sit by Meghan on the bed.

"Geez, princess, I'm sorry I didn't know. My sources didn't inform of that last bit." He glared at Briar, who shot him a look that said "Don't look at me, I didn't know".

"Well, my sources didn't inform me that a certain coward was in Tir Na Nog."

Everyone turned to the door, and there was Ash with his sword drawn and pointed at Puck.

"What are you doing here, Goodfellow? Aren't you supposed to be causing trouble elsewhere?"

"I was, but I thought that the Unseelie Court could use some of my pranks. So, I thought I would stop by and offer you my congratulations on becoming new parents. But if the child is anything like Meghan was as a baby, then you two are going to have your hands full!" Puck laughed, took out his daggers, and got in a ready position.

Briar, unsure of what to do, stood in front of Meghan to protect her from any stray blows.

Meghan not wanting the two boys duel, spoke up, "Ash, Puck, please don't fight; I won't be able to handle it right now if one of you was injured or died!"

The two boys sheathed their weapons, but still glared at each other. Meghan now addressed Puck and Briar, "How long are you two planning on staying in Tir Na Nog?"

Ash, switching his attention from Puck to Meghan, "What do you mean, how long? They can't stay here."

"Of course they can, they are my guests, and since there is no more animosity between the two courts, why should they not be able to stay here?"

Ash closed his mouth in defeat. Puck saw this as an opportunity to further vex the young prince.

"Well, your highness, I think we'll be staying until the child is born. You know since it will be an important birth, there should be representatives from the Seelie Court."

"But that's another six months from now!" Ash said.

"Yup, I guess princeling you're just gonna have to get used to us being around."

He walked over to Ash and patted him on the shoulder. Ash mumbled something underneath his breath that sounding like "mucking bass hole", but Meghan wasn't sure if she heard him correctly.

Ash sighed went over to sit next to Meghan. He took her into his arms and buried his head in her. Meghan gently rubbed his backed and murmured comforting words in his ears.

Puck whispered to Briar, "I don't think the prince was mentally prepared for our visit, maybe we should have sent a message beforehand." Aloud he said, "So, who will take us to our rooms?"

Ash, having heard Puck's comments, shot him another death glare, and then quickly returned to his shelter in his wife's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>About Six Months Later…<strong>

Meghan no longer had to remain in bed. Healer Elfie had cleared her so she could walk about and do whatever she wanted. Except when you're nine months pregnant there's not much you can do, but rest.

The princess was glad that Puck and Briar had come. The two summer fey spent most of their time entertaining their princess. The other part, they spent playing pranks on the Unseelie courtiers.

Meghan didn't realize how much she missed her friends and Arcadia, even if she had to save them from being frozen every other day. She and Ash were supposed to have gone back to the Seelie Court when spring arrived, but they couldn't because of her condition.

Unsurprisingly, the only person to object to this was Rowan, but his complaints and protests fell on death ears. Well, not totally death because Mab threaten to freeze him if didn't cease his "annoying" tantrum.

That threat silenced him on the subject, but he was obviously still sulking about being told off. And when winter princes sulk, they tend to leave court in an angrily manner, and disappear for awhile.

Meghan didn't really care where he went, she was just glad that he was gone and away from her.

Having said that, ever since his departure, she has noticed that both Ash and Puck have been on edge. Of course, the two of them have been hiding it, but she could feel the tension in the air. Plus, she's been seeing them seek off together to the library where they would talk in whispers.

* * *

><p><strong>Some Time Later….<strong>

Today like every other day since the arrival of her friends, Meghan, Ash, Puck, and Briar were sitting in the garden. Well, Briar and Meghan would sit and talk, while Puck ran around making faces at the statues, and Ash stood disapprovingly in the distance.

Except today was different, today Meghan's water broke.

For a new mother, Meghan did not panic when she realized the baby was coming. Everyone else did. Puck and Briar excitedly jumped up and down, while screaming "the baby's coming, the baby's coming".

Ash, on the other hand, looked like he was having a nervous breakdown. Though he tried his best to stay strong, his strength left him when he brought Meghan to Healer Elfie. While Meghan was pacing around the room, Ash was slummed in a chair trying to calm his nerves.

Meghan eventually asked him to leave the room because his nervousness was making her feel uncomfortable. It was good thing that he left when he did because if he stayed for the actual birth, he would not have left with all his body parts.

On this day, Meghan and Ash became parents to a healthy, baby boy with silver hair and cobalt blue eyes.

On this day, Rowan returned to Tir Na Nog with a whole army of iron fey.

**A/N: Hehe he's back…I've made Rowan into such a villain. It's seems like a lot of people don't like him. Maybe I should rename this story to **_**Prince Rowan Must Die**_**. lol**


	15. Life and Death

**A/N: This chapter is short because I updated on Monday, but I felt like I should give you another update. This also means that there's probably still 2 more chapter's left**

**Previously on **_**Prince Rowan Must Die **_(I couldn't resist):

_On this day, Meghan and Ash became parents to a healthy, baby boy with silver hair and cobalt blue eyes._

_On this day, Rowan returned to Tir Na Nog with a whole army of iron fey._

_Tir Na Nog, the Unseelie Court Palace:_

The happy couple beamed at their new born son, while their friends looked on. It was obvious that the baby had taken after his mother in looks with his silver blond hair and blue eyes.

"Aw, what a cute, little baby!" cooed Briar

"Yeah, I know. He's fortunate that he got his mother's looks, otherwise he would've been tormented by every one for the rest of his existence!" Puck jested.

Ash shot him a dirty look, but Puck stared back at him with innocent eyes.

"You never know, Goodfellow, he might've inherited my personality." Ash interjected

Puck was about to retort, when Meghan raised her hand signaling to stop, "Please, don't argue over the baby. I'm tired and I don't want this moment ruined by your silly bickering."

There was a knock on the door and Healer Elfie walked in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I must take the child now to check to make sure he is healthy. It is standard procedure."

"Don't worry, princess, I'll go with the Doc and make sure he doesn't do any funny business with your son." Said Puck

Meghan reluctantly handed over her son. The child started crying at the absence of his mother's arms.

* * *

><p>Puck returned later with the child, who was sleeping like a log in his arms. He placed the little prince in his bassinette. He turned to Meghan and Ash, gave them a salute, and left with Briar in tow.<p>

Meghan managed to get a couple hours of sleep before she was awoken by a noise. It sounded like a cry, but not a baby's. She heard it again. It was definitely a cry, but more of a scream of terror than a signal of attention.

She turned to wake up Ash, but she saw that he was already up and dressed. He was just fastening his sword belt when there was a knock at the door.

The door opened and there stood three of Rowan's thornguards. Meghan had only seen them once, but she noticed that there was something not right about them. They looked like someone had poured acid on them, or _iron_.

Ash drew his sword at the decrepit-looking guards.

"Why do you draw your sword, dear prince, when we mean you and your wife no harm?" asked one of the guards.

"I know you don't, but you plan on doing something much worse!"

A slow clap came from behind the trio by the door. The guards parted and Rowan stepped in.

"How clever you are, little brother. It seems like you have figured out my whole plan. But I wonder how much of it you actually know? Like did you know that your precious wife exchanged the life of your child for your heirhood?" He sneered

Ash turned to Meghan with a look of disbelief. Meghan shook her head vigorously, "No, that's not true, you threaten me! And I made no bargain with you. Besides what will Mab say when she finds out that attacked her heir and kin?"

Rowan sickly smiled, "No, you didn't, but your inaction was the same as making the bargain. When are going to learn how to make deals, princess? And don't worry about the queen; she's currently busy dealing with the swarm of iron fey in her throne room. I'm sure she will be glad when I tell them all to leave after I'm done here. You see, the iron fey are the way of the future and if the Unseelie Court is going to survive, it must become allies with them. In a way, I'm helping my court. But enough of these technicalities, I came here for a purpose."

He drew his sword and stepped towards the bassinette. Ash blocked his path; his sword ready to cut down its opponent.

"Step aside, little brother, I don't want to kill you too."

Ash stood there for a moment longer before he moved out of the way, and sheathed his weapon. Rowan grinned and drove his blade into the middle of the bassinette, effectively killing the child.

Meghan just sat up in bed, frozen in disbelief at what she just witness.

**Check out the poll on my profile. It will really help me if you vote before next update (next weekend)**


	16. The Iron Queen

**A/N: Yeah, so here's another chapter…I don't own the Iron Fey series, Julie Kagawa does. **

Previously on _the Union of Faery:_

"Step aside, little brother, I don't want to kill you too."

Ash stood there for a moment longer before he moved out of the way, and sheathed his weapon. Rowan grinned and drove his blade into the middle of the bassinette, effectively killing the child.

Meghan just sat up in bed, frozen in disbelief at what she just witness.

* * *

><p><em>Tir Na Nog, Ash and Meghan's bedroom:<em>

She quickly snapped out of her shock and went into action. Meghan opened her mind, trying to find any summer glamour. She felt some coming from the Thornguards, probably because they are made out of thorns.

She manipulated the glamour so the guards unraveled into long strings of thorns that she sent after Rowan. The thrones wrapped themselves around Rowan, making it impossible for him to move. The traitor prince looked surprised, but an evil smirk quickly replaced it.

"You're too late, princess; I've killed your _spawn_. It doesn't matter now if I die because I've done what I came here to do!"

"Really?" Ash responded. He reached into the bassinette, "because this doesn't look like a dead child to me." In his arms he held a wooden log about the size of a new born child with Rowan's sword stuck in it.

This time Rowan's face was a perfect picture of shock, but he didn't get to the chance to verbally express it because the thorns smothered him. When they receded, it was obvious that he was died. In other words, Meghan had successful destroyed the Thornguards and then use their remains to kill Rowan.

Meghan slummed into the pillow, utterly exhausted from the day's events. Ash walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"You knew this whole time that there was a changeling in the bassinette and not our son?" Ash nodded his head. "Then why didn't you tell me? I thought that you had purposely let Rowan kill our son."

"Meghan, do you have so little faith in me to actually think that I would do such a thing? Even the most heartless of winter fey would protect his offspring. An informant had told me of Rowan's threats and his intentions. I then planed for the worse. I'm actually glad Goodfellow showed up when he did because without him I wouldn't have been able to pull of this plan. But that doesn't matter now. What matters is the fact that Rowan is dead and our son is safe."

Meghan was about to ask where their son was, but at the moment Briar walked in with a fussing bundle.

"You know for a person whose only a couple of hours old, he's sure a handful. But don't worry; we made sure that Puck Jr. was totally safe."

Ash raised an eyebrow, "Puck Jr.? No way in hell is my son going to be called that!"

"What, would you prefer Ash Jr., cuz I thought about that, but it just didn't have the same ring to it."

"Keirran," Meghan whispered, "his name is Keirran. And he's hungry, bring him here Briar."

"Keirran" Ash said approvingly, "it's perfect, love."

Puck grumbled something under his breath, while Briar tried to comfort him with sweet nothings.

* * *

><p><em>Later in the throne room<em>

Queen Mab cradled the new born child as his parents looked on calmly. Well, Keirran's parents did, but Puck and Briar just looked at the ice queen in awe because they never thought she would be capable of such affection.

While still holding the child Mab addressed her audience, "As you know, today we were betrayed by Rowan, but we also gained a new ally. There was a rebel force of iron fey working against the Iron king, and they had managed to overthrown him. And it is lucky that Rowan only brought a small force with him, otherwise this invasion could've been the end of the Unseelie."

"There's nothing wrong with that" muttered Puck. Thankfully Mab didn't hear him, but Briar did and nudged him the ribs.

Mab continued, "I have received word from the new iron monarch that she wants to a peace treaty between us, the old bloods, and her people. Unfortunately, that means Tir Na Nog will be swarming with summer and iron fey, but I guess it will be no worse than Elysium."

_Elysium_, _where everything all began,_ Meghan thought.

Prince Sage entered the throne room, interrupting Meghan's thoughts. The elder prince was looking a little bruised, but nothing too serious. And as always, the prince was accompanied by his faithful wolf, who was slightly covered in blood, but not his own.

"My queen," Sage bowed in front of Mab, "the Iron Queen is here with her entourage, and Oberon and his court will be here soon."

"You can tell her to come in; I would like to see what a queen of the iron fey looks like."

The giant oak doors opened and a tall, slender woman walked in.

"Hello, Ash, it's been awhile."

"I'm sorry do I…" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the woman. He looked like he just saw a ghost.

Puck turned around to see what kind of person could stun the ice prince.

His jaw dropped too, but unlike his counterpart he was able to articulate his thoughts, "Holy sh**, you're supposed to be dead!"

At that moment, Meghan knew exactly who she was looking at; her greatest and only rival for Ash's love.

Ariella.

**Yeah I know, it's short, but next chapter will be that last, so you should thank me spreading it out? (or hate me because you want it to end.) Anyway, this story is coming to a close, but don't worry I have another idea for an Iron Fey fanfic, so I'll be posting that soon.**


	17. As Well that Ends Well

**A/N: This is the last chapter of the Union of Faery. I hope you enjoy, and as obvious I don't own the Iron Fey series. The following chapter was made possible by viewers like you, Thank you: (lol PBS)**

Previously in _the Union of Faery_:

_At that moment, Meghan knew exactly who she was looking at; her greatest and only rival for Ash's love. _

_Ariella. _

* * *

><p><em>Tir Na Nog, the throne room<em>

Ariella just smiled, "Well, Puck, I did technically die, but then I came back to life." Ash shook himself to get out of shock, "But how is that possible? Fey don't have souls, so when we die there is nothing to left to tie us to this world."

"I don't know how this happen, but I think the Nevernever brought me back for a purpose. When I woke up, I didn't remember anything at first, except that it was my mission to defeat the iron king and take his place as monarch of the Iron Kingdom."

Puck rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, "So, we're all good then, no grudges or anything?"

Ariella nodded, "And since I'm still alive, Ash is released from his vow to kill you. Yes, Ash I know all about the oath that you made when I died."

Puck looked at Ash and spread his arms wide like he was about to engulf Ash in a bear hug.

"Come 'ere, old pal!"

"Puck, hug me and I will not hesitate to removed your annoying ginger head from your shoulders." Ash said coldly.

Puck dropped his arms and stepped away from the grumpy prince.

Meghan, who had been silent the whole time, now spoke up, "So, Ariella, now that you are the Iron queen and you've defeated the evil fey, are you willing to make an alliance with the old bloods?"

Mab added, "Yes, _Ariella_, are you?"

"Of course, Lady Mab, I have no quarrels with you or the Erlking. I will gladly make a treaty with the two courts if, it is _reasonable_."

Mab smiled, "Then come, Lady Ariella, let us wait together for summer king." The two queens excited the throne room to a more private location. That left Ash, Meghan, Keirran, Puck, and Briar standing in the throne room.

"I guess with Ariella still being alive and now the peaceful iron queen, I guess all of Faery's problems are solved. Now what are we gonna do."

Briar responded, "Well, I wouldn't say all of them are solved, but the major ones are and it's guaranteed that there will be more to come in the future. "

The group nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, that still doesn't answer my question, what are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know what you or Briar will do, but Meghan and I will raise our son while alternating between the two courts."

"Speaking of babies, our son needs a nap." Meghan said while she adjusted a fussy Keirran in her arms.

"Alright, love, let's put him to bed." He turned to the two summer fey, "I assume you two will be leaving now that the child is born?"

Puck was about to say something, but Briar interrupted him, "Yes we are, I'm tired of all this snow and coldness! Goodbye, Princess Meghan and good luck in raising your child!"

Puck grumbled, "Yeah, what she said. Bye princess, see ya when you're back in court."

Briar headed for the doors, slightly dragging Puck along with her. Meghan and Ash shook their heads at the other two's antics.

Meghan turned headed for the doors that would lead her back to her room and Ash followed right behind her.

"I wonder when I returned to Arcadia if there will actually be a Puck Jr."

Meghan continued walking, having not noticed that her husband had stopped following her.

Ash stood in the middle of the corridor, his eyes twitching and as wide as saucers, "A-an-another Puck?"

Fin

***cue the Star Wars ending credits music* so, yeah that's the end. I hoped you liked it. I can't believe I stayed with this story until the very end! And I can't believe that this story has gotten over 70 reviews; I wasn't expecting to get that many when I wrote this. Expect another Iron fey story from me next week; I just have to finalize what the basic plot is going to be. **


End file.
